


We Dare

by Sashataakheru



Category: Good Game RPS, The Chaser RPS
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Slapping, inappriopriate use of wiimotes, smacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So they reviewed We Dare. This is what you didn't see. (Which, considering Andrew got properly naked, isn't much.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 'smacking/slapping' for kink_bingo. [My card and all my other fills can be found here.](http://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/31556.html)

"You know what would make this even remotely naughty? If you had to slap my arse to keep me going as well as balancing me on your rather luscious lap," Bindi commented as he lay over Bajo's lap.

"What, like this?" Bajo said as he playfully slapped his arse. "It would at least live up to the promo, that's for sure."

"Oh, you're such a lightweight. You could at least hit me a bit harder so I could feel it," Bindi complained.

"Will you stop laughing? You're distracting me!" Bajo said as Bindi almost toppled off his lap. Bajo grabbed him just in time, and Bindi clawed at the sofa, trying to steady himself.

"We should film a slapping version anyway. You can throw it in the outtakes or something," Bindi said.

"You realise I've learnt more about your kinks than I ever wanted to know since you started guesting, right?" Bajo said, but slapped him again anyway.

"It's part of my charm, Bajo," Bindi said, squirming to get comfortable again.

"This really is the stupidest game ever," Bajo said.

"I know, that's why we should hack it and make it more fun. At least I don't whine when you slap me. At least then it would feel naughty. I want some pay off for this," Bindi said.

"Only you would want to turn a game review into a kink session," Bajo said. "How how hard do you want me to slap you then?"

"Harder than you did last time. You could always spank my bare arse for being a naughty guest," Bindi said, seeing how far he could provoke him.

If he'd expected Bajo to pale at the suggestion of properly spanking him, he was mistaken. And also secretly delighted. With the wiimote perched precariously in the small of his back, Bindi could feel the cool air against his skin right before Bajo spanked him, slapping his arse with his bare hand.

"Feeling naughty yet? Cos I can feel you against my thigh, you know," Bajo said, more than a little aware of Bindi's cock against his leg.

"At least the game's properly naughty now," Bindi said. He let out a sigh of appreciation as Bajo smacked him again.

"No, what would be naughty is slapping you with my wiimote," Bajo said and did just that.

Now that was a different sensation. Bajo was using his wiimote, and not the one with the condom on it, and the wiimote cover gave a mixture of sensations. It didn't feel as bad as he felt it might, but it was still a solid hit, and the pain was different to Bajo's hand.

"You know, that's actually kind of nice. Do it again," Bindi said.

"You're weird, do you know that?" Bajo said as he hit him again. He was getting used to the way Bindi moved with each slap, and it was becoming a little arousing. It didn't help that Bindi was getting aroused too. That hardening cock against his leg was just taunting him now.

"I've been told that many times, yes," Bindi said.

"This is weird. I'm blaming you for this. No one else would've talked me into slapping them with a wiimote in such a sexual manner," Bajo said.

"Can you repeat that, only this time sounding like you mean it?" Bindi said. It earnt him a particuarly hard slap and the pain was warm and tingly. He liked that pain a lot.

"You are never guesting again, you know. You do know we're still filming this, don't you?" Bajo said.

"I kissed Chas in Circular Quay dressed only underwear with a mouth full of fake poo. While Chas' parents were watching. This is nothing," Bindi said, and Bajo had to conceded he was right. He slapped him again for being right, just to make sure he understood that.


End file.
